Jason Vaughn
Jason Vaughn is a major character in Smifstuck and a core member of Team Smif. He is fourteen years old and lives with his father and a pet cat named Woody. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Jason wears a blue shirt with a V for Vendetta logo on it, along with dark pants, beige shoes and a pair of garnet-colored shades, which he uses regularly. Although playfully rude, Jason seems to be on good standing with most members of Smif, with the notable exception of chivalrousAdmiral, whom he holds a strong grudge against for yet-unexplained reasons. Jason is so far one of the only two characters to learn about The Master of Nothing, the other one being Hazel Chesterfield. Biography Early Life Like many of his friends, Jason was born in Seattle, WA. His birth was on November 24th, 1999, making him the youngest member of Team Smif. However, he was always the most impulsive of the gang, as well as the most eager to grow up. This has led to him leading a very wild life, of substance experimentation and erratic behavior. Winter Dance Jason was present at his high school's December Dance, and participated not only in the conflict between Alex Turner, Farren Alvey and Brian Sullivan, but also in another, seemingly related conflict with chivalrousAdmiral, which ended their friendship. SBURB In November of 2014, while looking online for a birthday present to himself, Jason came across twelve copies of SBURB, which he promptly bought and mailed to the whole gang, including CA (in an attempt to passive-aggressive). Little did he know that he was about to bring on the destruction of the world. While trying to get Farren into the session, Jason was contacted by The Master of Nothing, who disturbed him greatly with sinister premonitions and invasive comments. He decided not to tell anyone about it. Personality and Traits Jason is rash and impulsive, as well as possessing what most would consider an extremely addictive personality. He indulges in alcohol, marijuana and prescription drugs on a daily basis, and is rarely sober. He is also very blunt and sarcastic towards both friends and enemies. However, beneath his thick shell of hedonism and snark, Jason is a fiercely loyal friend who actively worries about his loved ones, even though he usually prefers not to show it. Jason is very fond of cult movies, especially films by Quentin Tarantino. He is also an aspiring writer, following the path of masters like Hunter S. Thompson and Charles Bukowski. Relationships Team Smif Jason is fond of most members of the group, although he shows it in his own way. He was actually one of the founding members of Smif, way back in elementary school. The Mates Jason is a member of the Smif sub-group known as The Mates. It is composed of himself, Farren, Toby Fisher and AA. They are his best friends, and usual unwitting companions to his shenanigans. chivalrousAdmiral Since the mysterious incident at the Winter Dance, Jason has become CA's bitter enemy. As of yet it is unknown if CA reciprocates these negative feelings. Trivia *Jason is most likely the Prince of Time, as The Master of Nothing referred to him as the prince, and in the page S Begin, the loading screen displayed only one prince: the Prince of Time. Category:Character pages